Reincarnated
by sesshyluvr
Summary: RThis is the year 3000!All the Inuyasha Characters are long gone by now.However, Fate wants to see more ACTION and ROMANCE!It decides to reincarnate all the characters and give them the same names.But they don't have their memories.Romance wbit of humor
1. Default Chapter

_**Reincarnated**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! I really really really really really really really really really really really really Hope I did but instead........ I am stuck with his little plushies.

Chapter 1: A new day, A new start!

Kagome Higurashi is the new girl of Shikon High. She and her family just moved here in the City of Shikon because of the new project her parents' company accepted. It was a small town with few people but many Japanese families live here. It wasn't as crowded as Tokyo.

Kagome's mother is the secretary of the manager of the largest and the most executive hotels in the world. Her father, however, is the manager of his own wife. They are very kind towards people and love their daughter very much. But both demanded the best work from her.

Kagome placed the last of her shirt in the tan and white drawer and looked around her new room. Everything was positioned just as she had planned. Her bed was in the left corner and her desk was placed in the front corner. Her drawer was left in the back, just beside the blue curtained window. In the middle were a pile of pillows and blankets and near the window was a large telescope.

Kagome took a look in the mirror. She had looked a lot like her mother. She had dark chocolate eyes and long black hair which she liked it down. Her body had perfect curves and she was no taller than five foot five. She let out a long sigh and left the room.

"Mom, I'm finished unpacking and arranging my new room. May I take Spring and Summer out for their daily walk now?" asked Kagome as she started leashing up the over-excited dogs. Her mother flashed Celeste a cold stare and quietly walked up the long stairs. She looked around Kagome's room and stood there for a while.

Finally she sighed, "Fine. You may go. However, be back before six. I will give you only three hours to take a look around. I don't know how you can clean up faster than me." Her mother smiled.

"I will", informed Kagome and she ran out of the door with her hands holding tight on the leashes.

Kagome ran around the park near her neighborhood. The air here was very fresh and the lake was full of clear water. There weren't any one in the park except for five or six seniors. Poor Kagome felt disappointed. She had hoped to meet some one in her new school so she wouldn't be so lonely. Yet she shook off her disappointment and started jogging with Spring and Summer.

The next day was the first day of her school. Kagome parked her car in the student section and sat there, not willing to get off the car. In her old school, she was the bravest of all people. Everyone loved her because she was kind-hearted and protective of her friends. Almost everyone in her old city knew her as the helpful and caring girl.

However, she didn't feel so brave once she got here. Instead, she felt afraid. She didn't want to let others know how freaked out she is so she finally decided to try her best to stay hidden beneath her real self.

"Students, today we are very fortunate to have a new student. I hope you welcome her here the best you can. Please meet, Miss Kagome Higurashi!" notified her new homeroom teacher, Mr. Minekawa.

Kagome bowed as everyone applauded.

"Kagome, please take your seat at the back of the room" said Mr. Minekawa.

As she walked over to her seat, she felt some eyes falling on her. Her face turned red as she sat down.

As soon as the homeroom meeting was over, she took a look at her schedule. Her eyes widened when she noticed that she didn't know where these classes were. She stared at the map and traced her steps to her class. It was really difficult for her to get there.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and slowly turned around to see a young man of her age gazing into her eyes. She was shocked! The boy had silver long hair with dog ears above his head and his eyes were of golden orbs. He had long nails too. Although he looked odd, he was kind of cute.

"You didn't have to scream so loud!!!" he winced, letting go of her shoulders to cover his ears above his head.

"Well, you didn't have to grip my shoulder that tight!" she countered.

"So are you the new girl in my homeroom class?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. My name is Kagome Higurashi. Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Inuyasha Sugimoto." he answered as he glanced over to her schedule.

"Nice to meet you and I see that we both have a Japanese background. Would you please take me to my class?" she begged as she handed over her schedule.

Inuyasha took a glance at the schedule then a glance at his watch. Instantly he grabbed her right wrist and pulled her through the crowded hallways.

"HEY!" shouted Kagome but Inuyasha wouldn't let go of her. He pulled her up the stairs and then took a sharp turn to the right. Kagome almost flew out of his hands if he hadn't held on tightly. As soon as the bell rung, she found herself sitting on a desk in front of Inuyasha.

"This is your first class. If I hadn't lead you fast enough then we'll be late for sure." said Inuyasha as he took his books out.

Kagome anime sweated, 'How can he be so calm after he almost killed me?!'

As soon as the class was over, Kagome felt much relieved that Inuyasha had 3 out of 4 classes with her when she asked. However, whenever she was near him, she sensed something familiar. It was a feeling that she couldn't describe.

Kagome decided that her second class wasn't going to go so well without Inuyasha. It was Physical Education. Sure......she was really good at P.E, but not with people whom she doesn't know.

Kagome took a look around and saw a girl sitting on one of the benches all alone. She had long black hair with streaks of brown and her eyes were dark brown. Her outfit were green colored and she looked very cute!

Then Kagome heard something and looked over at the lonely girl. SHE WAS BEING TEASED! Some of the popular girls, whom Inuyasha explained to stay away from, were teasing her!

"Hello Sango!" Kikyo, the leader of the popular gang laughed as she pulled her hair.

Sango flinched and got really angry. Lame insults were being thrown at her. Sango couldn't take it any longer and was about to stand up when someone stood in front of her.

"Those were the worse insults I have ever heard in my life!" she said and smirked, "You are such a lame idiot"

Kikyo was shocked that someone had actually talked back at her and insulted her too! She couldn't let that happen.

"Well, aren't you the new girl! I just wanted to warn you that I am the most popular girl in school! I am the one to throw insults not you. Now get out of my way bitch!" she slapped her in the face and Kagome fell hard on the ground.

Everyone was watching with amusement. They all knew that no one dared to talk back to Kikyo. Everyone knew BUT Kagome. Her eyes were filled with rage as she clenched her fists.

"Humph!" She slowly got up and faced Kikyo again.

"Didn't I tell you to back off, bitch?" Kikyo said and slapped her again. But Kagome was even faster. She grabbed hold of the wrist, twisted it and gave her a death glare that killed anyone who stared into it. Kikyo was petrified.

"You think you can beat me that easily?" Kagome countered, "I don't think so!" She slapped Kikyo hard on the face, leaving a red handprint. Everyone watched in horror. No one dared to move.

Kikyo fell on the ground caressing her cheek. The popular girls helped her up and they all left the class.

"You will pay, Higurashi!" Kikyo exclaimed.

As soon as they left, everyone cheered, but Kagome couldn't hear them. She turned around to face Sango.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked softly. Sango looked deep into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome just laughed. "In my old school, whoever insulted anyone of my friends will get the same punishment Kikyo just got!"

"If you hadn't stepped in the way I could've gave her everything I got. But you were faster and had more wits than I did. Thank you" Sango whispered.

"Hey, I considered you as my friend." Kagome said hugging the girl.

"My name is Sango Matsuyama."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. Now I know I won't be lonely here in this class" laughed Kagome as her new friend laughed with her.

Her third class was with Sango too. It was English, one of her favorite and best subjects. She may have a Japanese background but she lived in Canada for a few years before moving here. She took a seat behind a boy with jet black hair tied in a small ponytail and dark brown eyes. He was quite handsome but she wasn't really interested. Sango however sat beside her and took a glance towards the boy. Immediately the boy looked at her. They both stared at each other as a tint of pink formed on their cheeks.

"Miroku.....Earth to Miroku!!!!" said a voice. Miroku, Sango and Kagome glimpsed over to the voice.


	2. Depressing Memories

_**Reincarnated**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOW GET THOSE LAWYERS OFF OF ME! I CAN'T BREATHE!!!!! gasp PERVERT!!! slaps lawyers

Previously: Sango however sat beside her and took a glance towards the boy. Immediately the boy looked at her. They both stared at each other as a tint of pink formed on their cheeks.

"Miroku.....Earth to Miroku!!!!" said a voice. Miroku, Sango and Kagome glimpsed over to the voice.

Chapter 2: Depressing Remembrance

"Hey guys, remember me?" asked Inuyasha with a smirk on his face and placed a hand on his hip.

Kagome squealed and gave him a quick hug. She looked up at him and noticing the position they were in, she released him with a touch of blush on her face. Inuyasha laughed with a hint of pink on his too.

"Sango, this is Inuyasha Sugimoto! He led me to my first class and almost killed me through the hallways." She grinned at him.

"If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't be in here. You would be in the office." countered Inuyasha. "This is Miroku Kobayashi. Miroku, this is Kagome Higurashi."

"It's nice to meet you, Kagome." Miroku said, "But who is this beautiful little lady?" he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Sango giggled. "My name is Sango Matsuyama." Suddenly she felt a hand on her butt and heat started rising up her cheeks

"PERVERT!" she screamed and slapped him hard on the face. Miroku landed on the ground with a huge red handprint on his face.

"Does he always do that?" Kagome sweat dropped, restraining Sango from beating the crap out of Miroku.

"Yeah, does that to most of the girls." Inuyasha answered, kicking the unconscious Miroku.

After the whole day was over, the four new friends decided to meet at Miroku's Family Café business at seven. They have three hour to get back home, freshen up and to the Café.

Kagome took a look at the building. IT WAS HUGE!!! The place was beautiful. The exterior walls were painted white and the roof was painted purple. There were some Japanese plants lined on each side of the walk to the big glass door. Some green vines were hung from the roof. She decided to walk in to meet her new found friends. As soon as she stepped in, she knew why so many people came here. There were four televisions in every top corner and each table had four mini sofas around it. On every table were some cards, magazines and other activities. At every corner was a V-shaped sofa. There was a bar in the middle. In the air you could feel family warmth crowded around you. Everyone in the Café was happy.

'I have to come here more often,' thought Kagome. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed loudly but luckily no one heard.

"Did you have to scream so loud?!" shouted Inuyasha as he shot his hands on his ears.

"You didn't have to scare me!" she cried.

"It's the second time you screamed in my ears!" he growled, veins popping out.

"WELL YOU DESERVED IT, JEEERRRRKKKK!!!" she roared as the whole Café shook. This time she wasn't so lucky. Everyone in the Bar heard her and turned their heads towards the two. Kagome slowly spun around to see many faces upon them and seven shades of red crept on her face.

She laughed nervously as she wheeled around and ran out the door. She couldn't hear anything. All she knew was that she had to get away. Kagome took out her car keys and pressed the unlock button. No sound. She pressed it again. No sound once more. She had a look of puzzlement on her face. Why wasn't there any sound?

"You didn't drive here, did you?" a voice asked.

She looked behind her and there stood Sango and Miroku, grinning at her.

She took a look around the parking lot and thought a bit. That's right. I took the bus here instead of driving, she thought, smiling.

"Next time, don't yell." another voice spoke with sarcasm. Her face fell.

Kagome had enough of that voice and turned around to face him.

"Don't you dare use sarcasm on me." softly she said those words combined with a death glare. Sango saw that Kagome was very angry with Inuyasha. It was the same look she gave Kikyo. But she knew that Kagome wouldn't get so angry over a small situation like that. Naturally something had happened during her trip here.

Sango returned to reality and checked on her friends. Inuyasha was on the ground looking up at Kagome while Kagome clenched her fist with her back towards him. Miroku just stood there, shocked at the death glare Inuyasha received.

Kagome couldn't take it any longer. She ran out of the parking lot and disappeared into the crowd. Inuyasha shot up and ran after her. Miroku and Sango just stood there. One was still shocked while the other was deep in thought.

"Sango, what had just happened over there." asked Miroku, releasing Sango from her thoughts.

"It was the same glare that saved Me." explained she, confusing him even more.

"Let's go follow them" she giggled.

Kagome ran until she saw the empty beach. A smile crept over her as she continued over to the tides. Once she got one foot away from the ocean waters she sat down, hugged her legs and looked at the scenery.

The orange sun was already setting and the skies were of orange swirled with some pink and blue and purple. There were some couples walking along the quiet beach. The swift aqua tides rolled forward to the dry sand and back down to the cool blue waters. Everything was peaceful. She thought over what had happened before she arrived at the Café.

"_Mother, Father, I'm going to go to my new friend's family business Café!" confirmed Kagome as she grabbed her purse. However she didn't hear any voices replying. Odd, she thought, Mother usually would ask who my new friends were. Kagome went over to the living room and saw her mother crying and her father staring into space._

"_Mother, Father what had happened?!" she asked, running over to the crying woman and hugged her._

_Silence filled the room. _

"_ANSWER ME!" she demanded._

_Her father looked up at her. "Kagome, while you were at school, your grandmother had an accident."_

_Kagome staggered back. "What.......did.......you......say?" She had loved her grandmother so dearly. Her grandmother showed more love than her parents did. She would always bring presents and write to Kagome and Kagome would always return some things. They had a connection which would bond forever. _

"_I am sorry, Kagome. Your grandmother was helping a young woman with her child when suddenly a drunken man bumped into her and she fell on the streets. A truck couldn't brake soon enough and she......." her mother started crying again as her father soothed her._

_Kagome couldn't hear her mother talking. She was astounded, disappointed, upset. She couldn't stay in the house any longer. She dashed out of the house and into a bus. She had to find her friends. She had to find something to distract herself._

"Why did this happen to me?!" she whispered. All of a sudden, she felt a strong arm embrace her. She started to scream when a soft yet firm hand covered her mouth. She looked at her captor and recognized him.

"LET GO OF ME!" she roared as she struggled out of his arms without success.

"Hush." Inuyasha whispered in her ear and held her more tightly. Kagome couldn't take it any longer. She started whimper. He was surprised she could whimper like that. It was very much like a puppy, sad and in despair. He hated the sound of whimpers so he pulled her closer to his body. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist and placed her head on his broad chest.

"Tell me, Kagome. I know there is something wrong. What happened? Why did you get so angry at me?" asked Inuyasha as she started crying loudly.

It took her a while before she spoke up.

"When you scared me, it had reminded me of my grandmother. She was a very fun woman to be with. We would always talk to each other almost every week. She would surprise me whenever she came to visit. She would come up behind me and slam both of her hands on my shoulders and I would always have the habit of screaming." she answered between sobs.

"You said.......was." said Inuyasha.

"She......died just when we were at school." She whispered and hugged him even tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome." he said, with concern in his voice.

They sat together, holding each other as if there was no tomorrow.

"Can I.......Can I tell you something?" he asked.

Kagome looked up at him and saw a pair of sad golden eyes staring back at her. She nodded.

Inuyasha looked back at the ocean. "My mother died when I was born. I didn't know her then. I just cried because I was so small. Unlike you, I didn't get to know her. I never knew she was a kind woman who cared for almost everything."

She stared at him and he gazed back at her. She is so beautiful, he thought, her mystifying chocolate eyes and those pink lips. He started to lower himself down to kiss them.

She was stunned. He was going to kiss her.

Suddenly they heard a voice.

"PERVERT, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN OR ELSE!!!" Sango yelled. Immediately the two couples broke away and stared at each other.

As soon as the other two met up with them, Sango said, "Did we miss something?"

"Hey, Kagome, do you want to go to the arcade with me and Miroku?" asked Inuyasha, drinking his coke from a straw.

"Do you want to go too, Sango?" asked Miroku eating his burger.

"When?" asked the two girls in unison. Sango ate a small ice cream cone and Kagome had only had a book in her hand.

The boys looked at each other. As if telepathically, one of them answered, "How about tomorrow."

Again the girls said, "Fine".

"Women, you can never understand why they could just think the same thing and say the same thing without looking up from what they are doing. Sometimes women are so inferior to men." Miroku said with shrug.

"What did you say?" asked Kagome, throwing a cold stare at Miroku.

"Miroku, I don't think that you know something about us women. Remember something, MEN. Never say that we are inferior to men because it would be an insult to all women." said Sango.

"And you wouldn't want to insult US!" said Kagome

They both stood up and with a "humph!" they walked out of the café door.

"What's up with them?" asked Inuyasha, scratching his head.

"Was it something I said?" questioned Miroku.


	3. Showing Off

_**Reincarnated**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. There I said it. starts crying heart out

Previously: They both stood up and with a "humph!" they walked out of the café door.

"What's up with them?" asked Inuyasha, scratching his head.

"Was it something I said?" questioned Miroku.

Chapter 3: Showing Off

The next day, Inuyasha decided to take Kagome to the arcade. She protested but when it comes to arguing, she can never win him.

"Fine, I'll come with you, but I don't see the point. I am no good at arcade games." Kagome said with her arms crossed.

"All I want is to show off!" he said. Convincing her is defiantly no good. She hardly listens to me. Man, she's so beautiful. If only she has feelings for me too, he thought.

"So that's all you want, to show off?!" she cried and stalked away silently. He doesn't know what he's thinking! He wants me to go just because he wants to show off?! And to think that I like this kind of guy, I must be crazy! She couldn't help thinking how cute and smart he is.

Kagome took a final look in the mirror. She had her hair down, as always and wore a pink tank-top and a navy blue jean. Her lips were painted light pink of lip gloss and she had light blue eye shadow. She spun around the mirror and thought she looked fine.

"Who cares how I look?" she questioned herself. "Inuyasha would probably be looking at Kikyo! Wait, am I being jealous of her?! NO WAY!" She stomped downstairs, angrily.

"At least mom and dad aren't home yet." she said dreamily. Suddenly Spring and Summer came leaping at her.

"HEY GUYS, CUT THAT OUT!" she screamed. She hushed them down.

"What do you want?" she asked knowing they can't reply. She walked in the kitchen and looked down their food bowl.

"No food, huh?" she questioned and poured some more dog chow into the bowls.

"He's late." said Celeste, a bit disappointed. "Maybe he thought I didn't want to come." She unconsciously bent down and rubbed Spring's ears. Summer growled and demanded for Kagome to do the same. She laughed and rubbed Summer's ear using her other hand.

"At least you guys are here. Then I don't have to be so lonely." she told the two very content dogs.

Suddenly the door bell rang. Kagome ran to the door and immediately opened it. There stood Inuyasha, looking very flushed.

"What happened to you?" asked Kagome, beckoning him to come in.

"I was late." he answered.

Then he heard a growl. Inuyasha looked behind Kagome and there stood a huge Finnish Spitz and a massive Husky.

"Watch out, Kagome!" he yelled and pulled her behind him. Out of nowhere, Kagome heard a growl.

"Inuyasha, is that you growling?" she asked.

"So what if it is?!" he shouted and started barking at the two protective dogs. Suddenly Spring and Summer lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and leaped up to the roof.

"INUYASHA, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT AND LET ME DOWN MY ROOF!!!" she shouted.

"NOT IF THERE ARE TWO MANIAC DOGS IN YOUR HOUSE! THAT TWO BITCHES THOUGHT I WAS HERE TO KIDNAP YOU AND WHEN I STARTED TO EXPLAIN THEY LUNGED AT ME!!!" he roared.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Kagome said at the verge of tears. She didn't know that he was being overly protective of her.

"Inuyasha, those are my two dogs Spring and Summer." she explained. "I am sure they will listen to me.

"Are.......are you sure?" Inuyasha asked as a tint of blush came upon his face. She nodded. He picked her up and landed just in front of the two hyper dogs.

"Spring, Summer, this is Inuyasha." she said softly, then, "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM YOU UNDERSTAND?! IF YOU DARE LAY ONE PAW ON HIM YOU WILL HAVE TO ANSWER TO ME! AND YOU KNOW WHEN I GET ANGRY TO STAY AWAY FROM ME! NOW GET INSIDE BEFORE I START GETTING MAD!!!" she shouted.

Spring and Summer ran inside with their tails behind their legs, whimpering. Inuyasha just stood there, with an anime sweat drop on his head.

'Remind me never to disobey her' he thought.

As they walked into the arcade, Miroku and Sango came.

"Hey guys, what should we do first?" asked Miroku.

"Before we go anywhere, why are you holding hands with Sango?" Kagome smirked. Miroku looked at Sango as she shrugged.

"We became quite close." said Miroku.

"Cut the chit-chat and let's go to the Air Hockey!" Inuyasha shouted. He grabbed Kagome's hand and ran towards an empty rink.

After an hour of other games that Inuyasha and Miroku suggested, the girls decided that they wanted to play something of their own.

"I want to play the DDR MAX!" Sango cried as she pulled Kagome to the Dance Machine. The boys started to protest but they were defeated by the puppy dog looks the girls gave them.

"That girl is good." said Sango as she watched one of the girls dance the heavy mode. When she finished, she turned her head to slip a glance at Sango. Kaogme gasped. The girl who they thought were very good was actually Kikyo!

"Of course I am good!" Kikyo said as most of the boys drooled over her, every boy except for Miroku, Inuyasha and some others.

"Oh, it's only you." said Kagome as she took her turn. "Let's see who's better."

Kagome and Sango stepped on the platform and switched their mode to Heavy mode. Sango picked her favorite song, Butterfly. As they danced, Inuyasha and Miroku were shocked. They were even better than Kikyo.

Once the song was finished, Kikyo wasn't impressed.

"Is that all you can do?" she protested.

Kagome glared at her. She picked out her favorite song, which is a lot more difficult than Sango's song. She looked at Kagome, telepathically telling her that she couldn't do this one and she switched her mode to standard.

"Ha! So the bitch here can't do this one!" insulted Kikyo.

"But I can!" countered Kagome as she pressed the Start button.

As they danced, poor Kikyo was petrified. She couldn't do that song in heavy mode at all. Kagome on the other hand got all moves perfect! Kikyo couldn't take it any longer. She stalked away, with her gang of friends behind her.

Once Kagome and Sango were done dancing, everyone cheered and complimented on how good they were. Kagome ran out the building with embarrassment.

Suddenly she felt a hand slither around her waist. She was about to scream when a hand muffled it.

"Come on! Don't scream on me again." he said.

"Not if you keep going on scaring me like that." she countered but relaxed under his arms. Whenever he held her in some kind of way, or looked at her, a familiar feeling swept over her. It felt right.

They stood there, outside the noisy building and in the quiet streets. Inuyasha's arms were around Kagome's waist and his head was laid gently on her shoulder.

'Her scent is so fragrant.' he thought as he inhaled her scent.

"Inuyasha" she said.

"Yes?"

"You're holding me a bit too tight" Inuyasha's arms were curled around Kagome's waist forcefully.

"Oh, does that mean I have to let go?" asked the pouting boy.

She giggled, prying his hands off her.

"Do you guys have to do that in front of public?" a voice suddenly rang out.

The couple turned around to face Sango and Miroku.

"You both do that too," said Kagome, still prying off Inuyasha's hands.

"My dear Kagome, me and Sango are more mature than the two of you," Miroku said as his hand found his way to Sango's butt.

"PERVERT," she screamed as she slapped Miroku hard on the face.


End file.
